


From A Drop of Blood

by sabaku_no_chara



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cutting, Depressed Stiles, Depression, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaku_no_chara/pseuds/sabaku_no_chara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout all of the fighting, researching, and near death experiences, Stiles continues to feel neglected by his pack. There are days when Stiles feels like everything is going perfectly and other days where he has to depend on A Shiny New Friend. </p><p>"Stiles was tired of only feeling the sharp and unbearable pain in his chest. He was tired of not being able to see what was causing him pain. He wanted the pain to become visible to his eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shiny New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> All I can tell you right now is that this is my very first Sterek fanfic and that there will be confrontations within and outside of the pack. There will be smut in the later chapters. 
> 
> I will try to stick as closely as possible to the characters personalities as much as I can. 
> 
> If you don't like, DONT read.
> 
> However, I will love your feedback! I love constructive criticism, it will help me to become a better writer. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please don't hate me if there is something that you don't like or disagree with. 
> 
> Oh and one more thing, Stiles will be dominant in his own way, I mean it wouldn't be Stiles. ;)
> 
> Warning: m/m, cutting, depression, hurt, underage sex (in future chapters), and more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I give all that credit to Jeff Davis and his crew.

When Scott and Allison broke up for the last and final time, Stiles felt his best friend's pain, but deep down he was also a little bit happy. Now that Scott didn’t have a girl to ditch him for, he would be able to have more bro-time with him. Every weekend after the breakup would be dedicated to bro-time and occasionally a day or two out of the school week. The Sheriff and Melissa insisted that they limit the amount of "bro-time" that they had on school nights, so as not to get behind on their school work. This lasted for a little over a month when, Kira, a girl in their class caught Scott's attention. 

 

By this time Allison and Isaac were getting close and Scott had seemed okay with it. Stiles would catch Scott staring at Kira on occasion and soon, it was de ja vu all over again. Scott literally wouldn’t shut up about it. "Dude she's so hot. I really want to ask her out." 

 

"Then go and do it."

 

"What if she says no?" 

 

"Who can say no to that face of yours? Remember you're "the hot girl". Just go for it." So that's what Scott did. He went over to Kira and asked her out on a date. He walked back to Stiles with a stupid grin on his face. 

 

"Dude, she said yes." Stiles patted him on the back. 

 

"Awesome! But seriously dude, don’t ditch me completely like you did when you were with Allison." Stiles had been speaking to a wall because even if Scott didn’t intentionally ditch him for Kira, it hurt like a bitch. I mean, he and Scott had practically known each other all of their lives and the minute a girl comes into the picture, that's the end of that. 

 

Like the loyal friend he is, Stiles sucked it up and dealt with it. He could never hate Kira, she's one of the nicest persons that he's ever met. Soon they found out that she was a badass kitsune and she was attending their pack meetings regularly. Everyone accepted her with open arms and she fit right in with the group. 

 

Sometimes the pack meetings would include training and strategy and other times pack meetings were just chilling at the loft or heading out to dinner with the pack. It was a relief to all of them because fighting the supernatural took a toll on them. However, since there was nothing out there distracting Stiles from his thoughts he could feel himself receding into a depressive state. He would keep telling himself that he was only useful to the pack when they needed him to do research or save their asses. He felt so lonely, even when he was around the pack. He already lost him mother, he only saw Scott at school and at pack meetings, and it was like he had lost his dad too. His dad was so swamped in paperwork that he spent most of the days and nights down at the station. When Scott invited him to hang out with him and Kira he would decline because he didn’t want to feel like a third wheel. 

 

On top of feeling lonely, useless, and depressed all the time, Harris found the worst excuses to give Stiles detentions. Stiles didn’t mind much because he would just do homework and he wasn’t in a rush anyway, but ever since his dad had pulled Harris in for questioning, Harris had been a complete douche to him. His "friends" or "pack" weren't paying him any attention and he had no idea how much more of Harris' abuse of power he could take. 

 

He had a panic attack one night while crying in his bed. He felt like he couldn’t breath and his chest hurt like hell. He counted in his head and took deep breaths until he had somewhat calmed down. He went into the bathroom and washed his face, staring back in the mirror at his swollen red eyes. He rummaged through his bathroom cabinet, not know what he was looking for, until he saw the shiny blade. He convinced himself that it had been calling out to him, that this would be the only time. He didn’t want to feel pain that he couldn’t see. He was tired of feeling that burn in his chest of not be able to fully breathe. He took the razor blade to his left wrist three times. He watched as the blood dribbled down his arm, but he felt nothing. He cleaned up his arm and cried himself to sleep, not knowing the satisfaction that he needed. 

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that he felt the throbbing pain. It hurt, but he felt the satisfaction that he wanted and needed. He traced his finger along the lines that he made into his flesh and smiled. 

 

It was a week later, on a Saturday afternoon that he got a text from Scott. 

 

From Scotty: 

Hey bro, there was a pack that came into Beacon Hills. Derek and I went out to meet them. Turns out they were looking for free territory. They left after Derek and I told them that this was Hale-McCall territory. We didn’t want to involve anyone else if there was no reason to. 

 

From Stiles: 

Okay. 

 

From Scotty: 

You alright? 

 

From Stiles: 

Yea. I'm good. 

 

From Scotty: 

Good. Everyone's going out to the club later, want to go? 

 

From Stiles: 

Na, I have some things I need to take care of. 

 

From Scotty: 

Let me know if you change your mind. 

 

From Stiles: 

okay. 

 

Stiles didn’t have anything to do, but he had no desire to see his pack mates grinding on each other and sucking at each other's faces.He would rather spend the night with Derek or Peter and that's saying something. He was terrified of Derek, well when he gets all growly and red eyed, and Peter was just plain old creepy. Stiles was convinced that he was a pervert. 

 

He sighed deeply, grabbed his shiny new friend out of his backpack and headed to the bathroom. He cut again that night, followed by drowning himself in his own tears.p>


	2. Short-Circuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek's concern grows after noticing that something is off with Stiles and the confrontation begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my second chapter as promised. 
> 
> I don't know if my Chapters are long enough...
> 
> I hope someone understands why the title is "Short-Circuit"
> 
> I tried my hardest to stick as closely to their personalities as much as I can. I don't know how I did. I have no idea where the next chapter will lead. I know how everything is supposed to be in my head, but when it's time for writing it down, it all escapes me. 
> 
> I didn't know if Malia should be in this fic? What do you fanatics think?
> 
> If you have feedback or suggestions, I'm all ears. 
> 
> If you don't like, DON'T read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. That is all Jeff Davis and his crew.

Stiles remembers the day that his mom died. He remembers watching her take her last breath. He remembers the warm tears streaming down his face into an endless flow. He remembers how hurt his dad had been, followed by the nights that his dad drank away his sorrows. He had lost a part of him that day and his heart ached at the loss of his mother. He remembers his chest tightening and his airway feeling as if it had closed. That day was the first day that Stiles had a panic attack. 

They had just finished their Friday night pack meeting and everyone was heading out. There hadn't been much going on since last week, when there was a small pack travelling through Beacon Hills looking for a place to settle. However, Derek and Scott went out to meet them and told them that they were in Hale-McCall territory and that there wasn’t territory for miles. The pack apologized and left without any fuss. 

Everyone seemed to be in high spirits due to them having a break from the supernatural, but amidst all of the joy, Derek smelled a whiff of sadness and hurt mixed with each of their unique scents. Derek sniffed the air and smelled the sadness and pain radiating from Stiles. Before everyone left, Derek texted Stiles. 

From Sourwolf:  
Hey can you stay for a minute? 

Stiles' heart rate skyrocketed for a brief moment and the smell of fear filled the air before disappearing, leaving a hint of nervousness in the air. 

From Stiles:  
Okay Sourwolf. 

Jackson was pulled out the door by Lydia. Isaac left with Allison, with Boyd and Erica in tow. Scott was being pulled out the door by Kira "See you later bro. I'm heading to Kira's. Text me when you get home." 

"Okay bro." 

Stiles paced around the loft as Derek waited for everyone to get out of hearing distance. Stiles' heart rate had picked up speed once again and Derek could almost taste the fear and nervousness on his tongue. 

"You reek." 

"Is that why you wanted me to stay back? Thanks a lot sourwolf. I'll be going now." Before he got the chance to leave, he was slammed into the loft door. "Now you're gonna slam me into your door? Are you forgetting that I'm not afraid of you anymore?" Derek's eyes flashed red and he loosened his grip. 

 

"You reek" 

 

"I don't know if you're experiencing short term memory loss, but you said that already. Now if you'll be so kind, I'll take my leave." 

 

"You've been...crying. It's faint, but... the smell of pain and sadness is still there." 

 

"I'm surprised you noticed or care for that matter. No one notices, not even my best friend." There was anger and hurt in Stiles' voice.

"What's wrong?" 

"I don’t want to talk about it, Sourwolf." 

"Stiles?" Derek growled. 

"Why do you suddenly care? The only time any of this so called "pack" gives a damn about Stiles is when you need help. Like with getting rid of your psychotic uncle, who by the way is still alive for whatever reason and your two psychotic ex-girlfriends. Not to mention Jackson and his Kanima phase. I am the one who always figures out a way to save your asses! And what do I get for that? Absolutely nothing! Not even a thanks. Look, I have to go make dinner for my dad." Stiles turned on his feet and left before Derek could respond. Stiles thought that Derek would have followed him or stopped him, but that wasn’t the case. A part of him was disappointed that he didn’t, but another part of him was happy that he wasn’t followed. He wouldn’t know how explain everything that's been going on. 

When he got home, he texted Scott to let him know that he had arrived home safely, followed by making dinner for him and his dad. He ate a little of the salad and baked chicken that he prepared and went upstairs. Not too long after getting up to his room, his arm started to itch. He got up and went into the bathroom and stared at his pale face in the mirror, before shakily opening the cabinet and pulling out a fresh new razor blade. 

He took a deep breath before cutting two quick lines into his left wrist. He watched as a two bead of blood became two lines of blood and started to slowly drip into the sink. He felt the slight prick of the blade, but knew that the real pain that he craved for would not come until morning. That's the part that he loved the most-being able to run his fingers along his scars as a jolt of pain ran through his veins. After a few minutes he cleaned up the mess that he made in the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. 

He opened up his computer and started working on his English essay, that he ended up spending close to two hours finishing. It was 10:30 by that time and his dad was still not home, so he placed his dad's food into a container and put it into the refrigerator. He sprawled out onto the couch and turned on the TV. All he remembered was the opening song to Family Guy playing before he drifted off to sleep. He woke up to his dad gently shaking him awake. "Son, head up to your room. There's no way that this chair is comfortable." 

"Okay dad. There's baked chicken and salad in the refrigerator. I love you." 

"Thanks, son. I love you too."


	3. Bloody Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stiles dropped the razor blade and his heart rate increased, blood dripping onto the tiled floor." 
> 
> Derek pays a visit to Stiles and Peter returns from a "business" trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I didn't post this Chapter yesterday. 
> 
> First of all I would like to say thank you to all of you that have read my fanfic and commented. You are all great and I thank you for taking the time out to read my work. Thanks for the comments, the kudos, and the bookmarks. Love you guys!!!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I decided that I did want to include Malia, so she will be showing up in the next chapter...maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. That is all Jeff Davis and his crew. 
> 
> The next chapter will be much longer. I promise. :)

Stiles woke up Saturday morning feeling exhausted even though he got a full night's rest. His dad had already left for work when he awoke from his slumber. Scott had promised him that he would come over at noon, but had texted him saying that Kira wanted to hang out and asked Stiles if they can hang some other time. Being the loyal friend that he was, Stiles told him to have fun with Kira and that they'll hang out whenever. 

 

It was that night that Derek had slipped through Stiles' window. His nostrils flared as he smelled tears and blood mixed with the earthy and homey smell that belonged to Stiles. He panicked and rushed through the bathroom door. At the sudden intrusion, Stiles dropped the razor blade and his heart rate increased, blood dripping onto the tiled floor. Derek quickly rummaged through the bathroom cabinets to find a first aid kit. He grabbed Stiles' left hand and positioned it over the sink and disinfected it. After cleaning the new cuts, he bandaged him up, while taking some of the pain away. 

 

After he was done, he placed the first aid kit back into the cabinet and started cleaning up the mess. Stiles stood there in shock and watched Derek's movements nervously. When Derek was done, he gathered all of the used and unused razor blades in the bathroom and pocketed them. He looked at Stiles for a moment and walked out. 

 

Stiles stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes, debating what he should say to Derek before walking back into his room. No one was supposed to see him like this, especially not Derek. Why did it have to be tonight? He should have known Derek would have shown up after what transpired last night. Derek was sitting at his computer desk when Stiles went back into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. It was quiet for a few minutes before Derek broke the silence. 

 

"Why?" The anger and frustration in Derek's voice was evident. 

 

"I was just experimenting. I read some things online..." 

 

"Cut the crap Stiles. You know quite well that I can hear when you're lying. Even a human would know that that's bullshit." 

 

"Why do you care, Derek? You've never seemed to care before now!" There was a thick wave of sadness with a mix of anger that hit Derek in the face. 

 

"Look, Stiles. I know I don’t talk much and I practically act like I hate you, but I don’t. You're pack and I don’t want to see you get hurt. I know that I... that we haven't acknowledge all that you've done for the pack, but you're right. If it weren't for you, we would all be dead by now. You are essential to our pack and without you, we would all feel like we are missing something. What I'm trying to say is that you keep all of us grounded. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll listen." Stiles stared at Derek with his mouth agape. "What?" 

 

"That's the most I've heard you say all at once. Ever!" 

 

"Stiles" Derek growled. 

 

"Okay! Okay! I understand, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I don't know where I would even start. When I'm ready, I'll let you know." 

 

"Okay, but promise me you wont do it again." Stiles started to itch at his skin. "Stop it" Derek snatched his hand away. "Promise me." 

 

"Okay, I promise." 

 

"You should get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow. If you need anything just call or text me. Good Night, Stiles" 

 

"Thanks. I'll call you if I need anything. See ya." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

(Back at Derek's Loft) 

 

"What are you doing here?" 

 

"Is that anyway to greet your loving uncle, nephew?" 

 

"Loving? Try Psychotic. Where have you been anyway?" 

 

"I told you that I had to go and meet up with someone. I got a call a few days before I left Beacon Hills about a possible location on my long lost daughter, your cousin." 

 

"My cousin? Wait your daughter?" 

 

"Oh don’t give me that tone of voice Derek. Yes, my daughter. Turns out my contact was right. There is this girl who goes by the name Malia Tate...Well Malia Hale. We got a DNA test done and turns out she is my biological daughter. So, I went and brought her back here." 

 

"Where is she? And who in their right mind would give you custody of a child?" 

 

"She's back at my apartment, making herself at home. Hey, she's the same age as the rest of the pack. She's a seventeen year old girl who wanted to get to know her biological father. We have a lot to catch up on. Besides, all you need is a little money to get what you want in today's society." 

 

"Hmm...Of course. Should we call an emergency pack meeting or should we just wait until Friday?" 

 

"You're the alpha, it's your call. I do need to get Malia settled and register her for school. It's not really an emergency, so I don’t see the need to have a pack meeting before Friday." 

 

"Okay, Friday will be better anyway. It will give me time to decide what to do as a bonding activity." 

 

"By the way, why do you smell like you've been rubbing yourself all over Stiles? Don't tell me you finally got the courage to make a move on the kid." 

 

"Shut up! We had a pack meeting yesterday and he smelled depressed so I went to talk to him earlier." 

 

"Are you sure all you did was talk?" 

 

"Leave! Now!" Peter started laughing uncontrollably as he walked out of Derek's loft. 

 

Derek was pretty sure that he kept how he felt about Stiles hidden well, but of course his uncle was the one that noticed it. All he hoped was that Peter could keep his mouth shut. He could never trust his uncle fully after all that had happened with him and even if he would allow himself the pleasure of getting romantically involved with Stiles, he was just too broken.


	4. Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He had trusted Kate with everything and she murdered his mother, his cousins, his aunts and uncles, and Peter ended up in a coma because of him. He killed Paige! Yea, she told him to take her out of her misery, but he killed her! Then he allowed another woman to manipulate him and hurt his pack. He allowed Kate to take away the only other people that he loved. "
> 
> Derek recalls the fire and there is a new transfer student in town ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great feedback and for reading my fanfic. I really appreciate it.
> 
> Here's the next  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf of any of the characters. That is all Jeff Davis and his crew.

The smell of burning flesh was pungent. Both he and Laura knew something bad had happened. The only part of the pack that they could feel was each other and it was overwhelming to have felt such a great loss all at once. By the time he and Laura got back to the Hale mansion, it had been burned to the ground. There were firefighters, patrol cars, and numerous ambulances surrounding the house. He remembered that Sheriff Stilinski was the deputy around that time. He walked over to Derek and Laura that night, placed a hand on their shoulders, and told them that he was sorry about their losses and that if they needed anything not to be afraid to ask. Derek didn’t say anything, but Laura told Deputy Stilinski thanks for the kinds words. Peter was admitted into the hospital immediately and after a couple of weeks, Laura and Derek hightailed it to New York. 

 

It was all his fault that Kate had practically destroyed his entire family, leaving him to take on the guilt. It hadn't mattered that Laura told him that it wasn't his fault and that Kate was just a psychotic bitch who took advantage of an underage boy to get to his family. He had trusted Kate with everything and she murdered his mother, his cousins, his aunts and uncles, and Peter ended up in a coma because of him. He killed Paige! Yea, she told him to take her out of her misery, but he killed her! Then he allowed another woman to manipulate him and hurt his pack. He allowed Kate to take away the only other people that he loved. 

 

When Jennifer took the Sheriff, Stiles and Scott came running to him. Stiles smelled so hurt and broken, like panic and heartache and fear. There were so many different negative emotions emanating out of Stiles' body and it was all because of Derek. His mate suffered because of him. Of course he would end up with another psychotic bitch out to hurt his family; to hurt someone he knew he loved. If there was anything he wanted most, it was to be able to protect all of those in his pack, especially Stiles. 

 

He had noticed that someone in the pack smelled off, but the scent was so faint that he couldn't figure out who it was. He assumed that it was just due to stress and all of the supernatural activity that had been taking place. That was until a few days back. 

 

The scent was no longer filled with sadness, it was filled with hurt, pain, and self-loathing. He spoke to Stiles after their pack meeting and found out that Stiles was hurting because of the pack. Because of him. He did not know what to say to Stiles and by the time he could form words, Stiles was gone. 

 

He went over to Stiles' house the next night and panicked when he smelled the blood. When he smelled the pain and suffering. He thought someone was attacking Stiles, but he couldn't wrap his mind around what he found. He was hurting so much and the pack wasn’t doing their job in helping him heal. Stiles thought that the only way to get out of this was to end it all. 

 

That night Derek made Stiles promise that he wouldn’t harm himself again. He wanted Stiles to talk to him, but Stiles wasn’t ready to talk about all that was going on. Derek could sense that Stiles didn’t even know how he would begin to talk about what was in his head. There was just too much going on all at once and Stiles needed time to sort his thoughts out. All Derek knew was that he needed to keep Stiles safe. He was already failing his mate and they weren't even together. 

 

To Stiles: 

 

I'll be over at 3:30. 

 

To Sourwolf: 

 

Okay. See ya in a few hours. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Derek swiftly swung himself through Stiles' bedroom window. "I'm here." 

 

At the sound of Derek's voice, Stiles flailed. "Holy shit, Derek! I really need to put a bell on you." Derek smirked at the reaction he got from Stiles. 

 

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" 

 

"This was your idea sourwolf, but we can watch a movie and then I'll make dinner?" 

 

"That's fine, but no Star Wars or chick flicks." 

 

"Really Derek, chick flicks? How about The Hangover?" 

 

"That’s fine." Derek and Stiles went downstairs and started watching the movie. They commented occasionally on the movie. Once in a while, Stiles would sneak a peak at Derek, who he saw smiling throughout the movie. He wasn't laughing, but he seemed to be relaxed and that’s a part of Derek Stiles never saw. He was always so uptight around the pack. Stiles ruled that out to be Derek's "Oh, I'm the alpha. I have to look tough or my pack won't obey me" attitude. 

 

After watching the movie, Stiles prepared dinner for him and Derek. Derek stuck around for another couple of hours before he headed back to the loft. Stiles had school the next day so he wanted him to get as much rest as possible. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

(Monday at BHHS-Lunch) 

 

Stiles was putting away his books when Scott ran up to his locker. "Dude there's another one of us at school." 

 

"What are you talking about, Scott?" 

 

"I can sense another shapeshifter. I think we had one or two classes together. This person is definitely new or has been hiding their identity." 

 

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Scott." 

 

"But what if this person is dangerous?" 

 

"Then we'll have a pack meeting and see what Derek thinks." 

 

"Why go to Derek, when we can figure out who it is?" 

 

"Dude Scott seriously, chill. If this person is dangerous, we'll deal with it when the problem arises. I'm pretty sure Derek would have alerted us if there was a pack or an enemy crossing into our territory. Let's go to lunch". Stiles whipped out his phone and texted Derek. 

 

To Sourwolf: 

 

Hey Sourwolf, Scott said that there is another shape-shifter at school. Have you noticed anything strange? 

 

Derek didn’t respond so Stiles put his phone back into his pocket as they got to lunch. 

 

Lunch was pretty uneventful and the only difference was that there was talk about the new shapeshifter in town. Other than that, everyone went back to doing what they normally did, leaving Stiles in the background. They didn’t even notice when Stiles slipped away. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Stiles went to the library seeing that he had a free period after lunch. He wanted to get a head start on his homework, and do a little bit of research in regards to this new shapeshifter. Derek had texted him back saying that there was nothing for the pack to worry about. That’s when a girl walked up to him. 

 

"Hey, you're Stiles right?" 

 

"Yea, who are you? I haven't seen you around before." 

 

"Yea, I'm new here. I just transferred here today. My name's Malia." 

 

"Nice to meet you. Did you need something?" 

 

"Oh..yeah...You need to help me with Math. I don’t understand anything that’s going on." 

 

"Sure, I can do that. Have a seat and let's see what I can do." Stiles started from the beginning of their Algebra II book seeing that Malia had trouble understanding most of the concepts. 

 

This was the first of many days that Stiles would work on Math and numerous subjects with Malia. Throughout the week, Stiles and Malia would meet during their free periods to go over homework and class notes. With Stiles' help, Malia had been slowly improving her skills and had familiarized herself with a decent amount of the mathematical concepts. 

 

The pack members had continued questioning who the new shapeshifter was and questioning Stiles as to why he smelled so much like the shapeshifter. Stiles told them he didn’t know what they were talking about and to stop sniffing him. In his mind he knew that he was only spending extra time with Malia, in order for her sent to rub off on him, so she had to be the new shapeshifter that everyone was feeling uneasy about. 

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

(Friday Night Pack Meeting at the loft) 

 

"Why is he here? What does he need?" 

 

"Jackson, are you insinuating that I only come to pack meetings when I need something?" 

 

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." 

 

"Everyone sit down." The pack sat in their regular seats, following their alpha's command. "As you are all aware of, there is a new shapeshifter in town. It didn’t seem urgent so that's why I didn’t alert you guys. I'm actually surprised that all of you noticed it, seeing that you've failed to notice more important things. Peter, you're up." 

 

"Why thank you, dear nephew. As all of you know, I have been gone for the past couple of weeks. I actually went away to find out some information in regards to my daughter." 

 

"Wait you have a daughter?" -Scott 

 

"Before I was so rudely interrupted...I do have a daughter and I want to officially introduce her to the pack. Malia you can come in." Malia walked inside of the loft doors and waved to each other. "Everyone, this is my daughter Malia Tate." 

 

"I knew it!"-Stiles 

 

"What do you mean?"-Peter 

 

"Everyone kept saying that I had the shapeshifter's scent on me. After I thought about it, I put two and two together. Malia was the only other person that I have been spending extra time with." 

 

"But she's not a werewolf"-Boyd 

 

"No she is not. She is actually a werecoyote."-Derek 

 

"What does that mean?"-Isaac 

 

"A werecoyote is pretty similar to a werewolf. Let's just say they can be considered cousins of werewolves. You'll be able to see the differences that you have as you spend more time together."- Peter 

 

"Now that everyone has met Malia, it's pack bonding time." 

 

"We're watching the notebook tonight." -Lydia 

 

"Not Again!"- Everyone groaned 

 

"Seriously, Lydia we watch the notebook every single time it's your turn to decide what movie to watch." -Erica 

 

"Before we do that...we need to scent Malia. She doesn't smell like pack." 

 

"Oh yeah, that’s right. She probably only has Peter's scent."-Scott 

 

"And Stiles' scent"-Boyd 

 

"Still all of us will officially scent her, as a member of this pack."- Derek 

 

Everyone took turns in rubbing their hands on Malia's neck and arms before taking their designated seats. Lydia strode into the kitchen with Jackson and Stiles in tow to gather up all the snacks to take back to the "living room". 

 

Throughout the movie, there were numerous comments on how "The Notebook totally sucks because we've watched it over a hundred times" and how Lydia really needed to find other movies that captured her attention. 

 

After watching the movie, the boys plugged in the video game that Stiles insisted on Derek buying, while the girls went off and got to know Malia better. It was almost midnight when all of them fell asleep in a puppy pile, minus Derek who vouched for sleeping in his own bed and Peter who decided to use the guest bedroom.


	5. Possible Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills is a little too quiet for Derek's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been sick lately and finally have enough energy to update. 
> 
> I hope you understand. :(
> 
> If you have any feedback on where you think the story should go, let me know and I will see what I can do. 
> 
> Disowner: I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. That is all Jeff Davis and his crew!

Over the next couple of weeks, Malia spent more time with the pack -some nights crashing in Stiles' bed. Malia followed all of the pack's training routines and attended the pack meetings. When the question: "What should you do if a pack member is injured?" came up, Malia immediately raised her hand in response. 

 

"Leave them. What else? " 

 

"Peter this is definitely your daughter" Everyone laughed in agreement with Isaac's comment. 

 

"No Malia, we do NOT abandon our pack mates. Allison do you want to explain to Malia what will happen if someone gets injured?" 

 

"Sure. Well Isaac, Boyd and I normally guard the injured until Stiles and Lydia get to them, and two of the werewolves would accompany them to safety. It really all depends on the situation. Derek, Scott, and Peter are at the front. Jackson, Erica, Stiles, and Lydia in the middle. Boyd, Isaac, Kira, and I are at the back. However, since you joined the pack, you will replace Jackson in the middle, while Jackson joins us at the rear. And that is only if Stiles and Lydia are allowed on the battlefield. Derek, Scott, and Jackson insist that they are the two that should remain lookouts and avoid danger as much as possible. However, we all know that Stiles and Lydia like to be a part of the live action." 

 

"So what would my job be? 

 

"Your main job is to protect those that are vulnerable, so the humans. However, we've come to a point where we can hold our own for a while, so during that time you would offer assistance to the forefront or at the rear." 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Now that that's cleared up, Scott take Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Malia, and Erica out for training, starting with running a few laps. Allison and Kira you can continue your training, Stiles and Lydia will join you later. Stiles and Lydia, you can head over to Deaton. Peter I need to talk to you before we join in on training." 

 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"What is it nephew? Is this where you're going to ask me advice on wooing that little spaz?" 

 

"Shut up, before I rip your throat out." 

 

"Well, that's a touchy subject." 

 

"Haven't you noticed that something seems a little bit off?" 

 

"I mean we haven't had anything really supernatural happen in weeks. It's been kind of nice not to have to get our hands dirty, but not having to face danger is kind of odd." 

 

"Exactly! And the fact that this is Beacon Hills makes me question what is going on." 

 

"So what are you suggesting?" 

 

"Well, I don’t really want to alarm the pack not knowing if there is actual danger. So for right now, I want you to find out any information whatsoever, regarding any supernatural creature that may have come into our territory without us knowing. I'll also stay alert and see if there is anything or anyone odd in town. I'll probably get some help from Stiles and Lydia, since they are the ones that know the bestiary and can find any other information that other pack members may miss." 

 

"Okay, I'll start as soon as we're done with pack training. However, is there something else that you want to talk about?" 

 

"Peter, we're not talking about Stiles! It's time for training." 

 

\------------------------------------------------ 

 

Derek swung himself through Stiles' bedroom window around 9:30 that night. "Dude seriously you need to stop doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Again!" 

 

"What's that smell? Why does it smell like you and Malia have been rolling around in each other?" 

 

"She crashes here every other night. You should probably ask Peter why he isn't housing his daughter. He's probably doing some weird Peter thing. I wonder what he could be doing..." 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

"Don't be such a sourwolf." 

 

"Shut up. I need you to do some research. If you need more help you are more than welcome to get Lydia's help, but I don’t want you or her to make any of the other pack members aware of this possible danger as of yet." 

 

"What possible danger? Why didn’t you tell us about this at the pack meeting?" 

 

"To avoid exactly what you're doing, freaking out! I'm currently unsure if there is actually a threat, but it's been way too quiet and we are living in Beacon Hills." 

 

"Good Point. So what do you need Lydia and me to find out?" 

 

"Find out what creatures are capable of hiding their identity, their strengths, their weaknesses, where they hide out, and any other information that you think may be useful." 

 

"Okay, I will call Lydia up and set up a time between now and tomorrow so that we can do some research. We will get back to you about what we find out. Oh, and should we get Deaton's opinion?" 

 

"Yeah that's fine. And if he has anything hidden in his office that we may need to stop whatever you and Lydia find, tell him to keep them on hand until we're certain. Just remember to keep quiet about this, until Peter or I find any clues that points to their being danger in town." 

 

"You got it sourwolf." 

 

As Derek was about to jump out of the window he paused "And be careful. Keep your eyes open for anyone or anything strange." 

 

"Got it! You too."


	6. In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you creeping in the dark, taking lives like they've always been lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post. I did have this chapter all written out on paper but never got the motivation to type it up. Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Love me? No? Okay
> 
> I hope you enjoy this Chapter.
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters. That is all Jeff Davis and his crew!

The shadows hold the secrets of a wolf whose howls were not heard. A wolf who was damaged beyond repair, by the hands of those he loved. The shadows hold the secrets of a boy who lost his mother at such a young age. A boy who would take on more responsibility than a teenager should. Together, broken or not, they mend the cracks within their pack.  
\------------------

"Hey Sourwolf, Lyds and I are heading over to your loft right now. Have the pack meet at the loft at one o'clock. Lyds and I want to run everything by you before the pack gets there. We already stopped at Deaton's office and he said that he will contact us as soon as he finds anything that may help us."  
"Okay. I'll see you in a few."  
\--------------------

"So these are the only creatures that we found that we wouldn't have suspected crossed over in our territory," Lydia explained as she spread his pile of printed paper onto the table. "However, it's still hard to narrow it down to which creature it is without doing more extensive research."  
"So we are still back where we started?"- Derek  
"Technically, yes, but I will be heading over to check in with my dad after we update the pack on our findings. Lydia and I found out that all of these creatures feed on the life force of humans, but some of them only target specific persons. So I'm going to see if my dad can pull some strings to get me access to files of those who died in the past couple of weeks from unknown reasons or "natural" deaths. Hopefully I can find a connection with the way that they died that links us to at least one of these creatures."-Stiles  
"So that leaves all of us at risk until we find this thing. There needs to be at least two pack members together, especially since we all have the possibility of being attacked."- Derek  
"Well you can figure that out until the pack gets here, I'm gonna go and see what you have in your kitchen"-Lydia  
\------------------

(At the pack meeting)  
"So what's the emergency?"-Scott  
"Stiles and Lydia will be starting our pack meeting today seeing that they did all the research."-Derek  
"Research for what?"-Isaac  
"You'll find out. Stiles. Lydia."- Derek  
"So Derek brought it to my attention that it has been way too quiet in Beacon Hills...which by the way is true...especially since it has been a while since we've faced a supernatural being." -Stiles  
"That's a good thing. There's nothing wrong with a little peace and quiet."-Jackson  
"Shut it Jackson. Let him continue." - Lydia  
"As I was saying.."  
"Wait, why did Derek go to you first and not me?"-Scott  
"Oh boy"- Peter  
"You know what Scott? Maybe because I'm the one who figures out how to save your asses without a complaint or a thank you. But since Lydia knew not so long after I did, maybe it's so that the "brains" of this pack will have something to do, seeing that our brains are our only defenses. We don't have claws or fangs or super strength you know? The little tricks Deaton taught us isn't always goint to save us, but our brain is!"-Stiles  
"Well, this is awkward"- Peter  
"Lydia, can you take over? I'm gonna head to the station."-Stiles  
"Sure thing." Stiles walked out of the door with Derek close on his heels. "So these are the possible creatures that Stiles and I found...."  
\---------

Derek grabbed a hold of Stiles' wrist when he caught up to him. "Hey Stiles, are you okay?"  
"You're taking away my pain again." Stiles sighed. "I'll be fine though. Thanks for checking on me. I'll call you if I find anything."  
"Okay, but I want you to take Boyd with you..."Derek said releasing Stiles' wrist. "Boyd I need you to go with Stiles down to the station...I want you both to be safe."  
"Yea you too. Call if there's an emergency. I probably wouldn't be able to do much anyway, but an extra pair of hands can change the outcome of things." Derek stared at Stiles for a moment, nodded his head, and went back into the loft as Boyd came out.  
\---------------------

(In Stiles' Jeep)  
"You're okay right? You haven't said anything since we left the loft and we all know you never shut up"- Boyd  
"Yea, I'll be fine."  
"Look, I know that we barely speak or interact at all, even though we're in the same pack, but I am grateful for all that you do. And it's not just me, everyone is. We may not say it, but if it hadn't been for you we would all be dead by now."  
"So Sourwolf told you huh?"  
"Derek and I are pretty close, so I know when something is bothering him. He was pissed at himself for neglecting his alpha duties. Yea he shares the alpha title with Scott now, but he should have known better. Don't be hard on him though, he's still dealing with his own demons. He thinks that he's not worthy of being an alpha. His past has him trapped."  
"He actually was the only one who noticed. My own best friend didn't even notice. Derek's been good about texting me at least once a day, even if it's just to make sure I'm okay. Other than him, Malia's been the only other person that shows me she cares, even though she has a strange way of showing it."  
"So you and Malia huh?"  
"Yea...I mean...I don't know. We haven't really defined our relationship. We're kind of testing the waters and seeing where things lead. What we have now works for us."  
"Does Scott know?" "No, there just hasn't been a right time to tell him or the pack. Malia is leaving that up to me, but we have to deal with whatever is in Beacon Hills first."  
"It's hard to miss. You reek of each other. I guess everyone is just waiting for you to tell them."  
"Yea. Werewolf abilities, I almost forgot."  
"So, why are we heading to the station?"  
"To look through some of my dad's files and hopefully get an idea of what we're dealing with."  
\-------------------

(Back at the loft)  
"So it can be anywhere from this whore spider thingy to a ghoul? Lovely." -Erica  
"Yes it can be any of the four creatures that I mentioned. When Stiles and Boyd get back, we should be able to eliminate those that have no connection to the murders that took place in the past couple of weeks." -Lydia  
"So is there anything we should be doing while Stiles and Boyd are gone?"-Allison  
"Derek, you're up." -Lydia plopped down into Jackson's lap as Derek stood up.  
"I want each of you to be with at least one other pack member at all times. Preferably a were with a human pack member to lower the risk of anyone getting hurt."-Derek  
"So how is this grouping thing going to work?"-Kira  
"You can stay in your normal pairs if you want. So you and Scott, Jackson and Lydia, Isaac and Allison, Boyd and Erica, Peter and Malia, and I'll stay with Stiles."-Derek  
"I think it would be fair to Stiles and Malia if they got to stay with each other. They are dating after all."-Lydia  
"Since when?!"- Scott, Isaac, and Jackson asked echoing each other.  
"You werewolves are hopeless."- Lydia  
"A few weeks maybe. We were waiting for the right time to tell you all. I'm surprised it didn't come up sooner."-Malia  
Derek balled his hand into a fist at the news, but calmed his wolf down. "Sorry Malia, I didn't know that you and Stiles were dating. So Malia and Stiles and Peter will stay with me." Derek forced a smile at his pack before heading to the kitchen. "Someone order take out until we hear from Stiles."  
"I got it! We're eating Chinese!"-Erica  
\---------------------

"Hey dad...Mr. Argent. What are you doing here?"  
"Most likely the same reason that you're here. I came here looking for a lead."-Chris Argent  
"How'd you know?"-Stiles  
"There have been way too many deaths in Beacon Hills and it's been way too quiet around here. Not even a sign of anything supernatural. John was just about to grab the files of containing the autopsies of those who died in the past couple of weeks. "  
"Yea, I wouldn't have suspected based on the autopsy reports, but the number of deaths is on the verge of startling, so I had Chris come in. I have no idea..."John's phone rings. "Sheriff Stilinski speaking. Where? The High School? I'll be there as soon as I can. There was another body discovered at the school, I have to go. Chris these are the files."  
"Actually, I want to tag along with you to see if I can find anything that your men may have missed. Stiles is an intelligent kid, he'll figure it all out."- Argent  
"Son please don't lose these. Be safe kid."  
"You too dad. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
\-----------

It had been almost two hours since Stiles and Boyd had arrived at the station. Stiles and Boyd were searching through the files for the fourth time and still had not found what they were looking for."Damn it! We've looked through almost all of these files four times and we still haven't found anything."  
"What if we're not looking for the right thing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"While looking through the files, the pictures didn't show any visible bruises or marks on the victims' bodies."Stiles looked at Boyd questionably. "We're looking for the connection between the victims instead of the way they died."  
"Good observation Sherlock."  
"You're sarcasm is not needed right now. As I was saying, we should pay more attention to the places that they died, the estimated time of their deaths, and if there's any information in the files about what they may have been doing."  
"All of these people died near schools, near the museum, clubs, and a variety of different events."Stiles started digging through the files.  
"What are you looking for? Did you figure something out?"  
"Emily Quenchoff."  
"What about her?"  
"She played the piano at all of our school recitals and she was always in the music room."  
"How does that have anything to do with the murders?"  
"In Simon Newell's file, his wife said that he was at the art gallery downtown. He had been designing a piece for an art exhibit that took place about a week and a half ago. He died the night of the exhibit not too far from the museum. Then we have Penelope Russell."  
"She was an editor and writer for the school paper."  
"And there's also Steven Hollaway.He used to work at the library when I was a kid. All of these people were poets, writers, artists, and musicians." Stiles started piling all of the files back into the folder that his dad gave him, before reaching for his phone. "I know what it is. Lets go."  
"Hey Derek, it's the Leanansidhe. We're on our way."


End file.
